Moogie
|species = Narehate |status = Alive |occupation = Restaurant Worker |first_appearance = Chapter 44 (Manga)}} Moogie is a friendly worker at the restaurant Riko visited in Ilblu. She explained the nature of Ilblu's language to Riko and taught her a few phrases, as well as pointing Riko towards where she might be able to find Reg and Nanachi. Appearance Moogie wears a hood on top of her head, with two tentacles sticking out on both sides. According to Riko, they can see and move on their own. She has a line running through her eyes and a mouthpiece-like structure beneath her mouth. Moogie wears a big apron with a ribbon on it. She has four legs, which resemble octopus legs. Personality Moogie is very open and direct due to interacting with many different customers. She also is very patient, as is seen when she explains the narehate language to Riko. History Early Life Moogie settled into the village a long time ago, but was not part of the original group becoming Ilblu' s first inhabitants. Ilblu Arc When Riko eats at the narehate restaurant Moogie is pleased that she enjoys the food she has and tells her trivia about it as well as about the village. She also casually introduces Wazukyan in the conversation to Riko. Later on, she teaches Riko the basics of the narehate language. When the Fuzosheppu attacks the village Moogie is one of the villagers trying to fend it off. After the battle is concluded she notices that she has never seen Vueko before in the village and questions her about her identity. When Vueko tells her story, Moogie is surprised by its revelations. Both Majikaja and Moogie become a bit sad and nostalgic when Wazukyan says the village is the homeland of the ones with no place to go to, and admit they dream of continuing their adventure in the Abyss. Moogie, addressing Wazukyan, tells him while she would like to venture in the Abyss again, she feels it would be unfair to force Riko to make such a wish, to which Wazukyan replies that nobody is forcing Riko and it is a decision only the ones challenging the Abyss can make; namely Riko's group. Before anyone else can say something, Juroimoh shows up and starts attacking. After Reg's battle against Juroimoh, he asks Maaa, Majikaja and Moogie to keep Riko safe, just before Faputa arrives. Abilities Cooking Moogie is an excellent cook and if one can describe to her the flavor or taste of the dish they seek she is able to make it. Multilingual She can speak both the Ilblu's language and the common human language. Trivia * Moogie's restaurant serves a wide variety of dishes catering to the diverse tastes of Ilblu's narehate. To Riko, some smell wonderful, while others smell nauseating. * Moogie's restaurant is the only restaurant in Ilblu that serves cooked testicles. It is a fiery dish with a wonderfully spicy aroma. * The sage, Wazukyan, is a frequent patron at her restaurant. * Moogie can create any flavor and texture a customer specifies. * Moogie is seen wielding what appears to be a weapon in chapter 46, which resembles a staff with a large pizza cutter on the end. * She appears to be a fairly old denizen of Ilblu, as she knows almost all the residents by face. She also recalls the Three Sages having always been secretive about the founding of the village. Site Navigation Category:Abyss Characters Category:Characters Category:Narehate Category:Spoiler